VanossGaming
Evan Fong (born ), better known by his online alias, VanossGaming, or simply Vanoss, ''' '''is a Canadian video game commentator. His highly popular channel mainly consists of comedic gaming commentary. He has amassed more than 17 million subscribers and 4 billion views in 3 years. These numbers continue to grow rapidly daily, as Fong is currently gaining more than 11,000 subscribers and 7 million views per day. At one point, he was gaining more subscribers than some of the most subscribed YouTube channels of all time, even PewDiePie. He has also been compared to PewDiePie, as they both have a similar style of gaming. Channel Vanoss' content mainly includes funtages of him and his friends playing GTA V Online and Gmod. In fact, it is a rare occasion for him to post content without at least one of his friends in the video. His friends include but are not limited to: Moo Snuckel, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla, Ohmwrecker, Lui Calibre, BasicallyIDoWork, Mini Ladd, Terroriser, Mr Sark, fourzer0seven, BigJigglyPanda, and H2ODelirious, whom many say is Vanoss' best friend. Vanoss is one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube, as he is in the top ten in this category. This is from a mix of comedic banter with his friends and some of the most well-edited videos on YouTube. An interesting thing to note about his channel is that unlike the fanbases of other big YouTube channels like PewDiePie, Jenna Marbles, or Smosh, who are known to have a rather rabid fanbases as well as intense arguments in the comment section between haters & fans alike, the VanossGaming fanbase is one of the most, if not the most, positive fanbases on YouTube. Vanoss' comment sections are filled with positive & friendly feedback and discussions, with arguments rarely breaking out. This is extraordinarily unusual for a YouTube Channel exceeding 10 million subscribers, indicating that Vanoss does a good job of delivering a positive upbeat aura for his viewers. Before Vanoss and the Impact of PewDiePie Before Vanoss began posting his content on YouTube, here were great channels like speedyw03 (AKA Vanoss' idol), and kilplixism, who was friends with Criken the Great. They mainly posted Left 4 Dead content because in 2010, Left 4 Dead was at the peak of its popularity. StraightUpKnives was friends with Speedy, but unfortunately, they rarely play together anymore. However, when PewDiePie entered the scene, everything changed. They are still active, of course, but they were some of the most popular channels to watch back in the day. Most of these channels are pretty much unknown now, although Speedy is still going pretty strong with 6.47 million subs. The PewDiePie impact that happened in the beginning of 2014 was the reason why the channels died or became less popular. The PewPiePie impact was the time PewDiePie and YouTube Spotlight were battling it out for the #1 spot. During this time, it brought older channels to their knees as they tried to maintain their sub and view counts. The newer channels that started to produce videos in or after 2010 like Markiplier or Vanoss weren't effected as much, which is obviously shown by the rate at which they grown. They've helped to lessen PewDiePie's impact on YouTube, and now older channels aren't affected as much as they were. Growth As said earlier, VanossGaming is one of the fastest growing channel's on YouTube. According to SocialBlade, upon starting in September of 2011, Vanoss didn't really start growing until the start of 2012. By July of 2012, he was gaining approximately 18.9 thousand monthly subs. He started to become more and more popular, as approximately one year later, he was gaining around 361.3 thousand monthly subs. Vanoss' rapid growth didn't stop there, as he earned an incredible 1.1 million monthly subs by the start of 2014. Since then, Vanoss has evolved to become one of the biggest contenders to knock off PewDiePie, along with HolaSoyGerman and the great Smosh. DEAD REALM On July 25, 2015, Evan announced that he had working on a game called Dead Realm with a few of his friends for "the last six or seven months" as a creative director. It seems to be similar to Gmod Hide-n-Seek, with the hiders being humans and the seeker being a ghost. If a hider gets caught, they become a spirit and help the ghost find the humans. If time runs out, the hiders win. If everyone is dead, the ghosts win. After six months working on the project as gaming directors, Vanoss, DaithiDeNogla, Moo Snuckel, Mini Ladd, Terroriser, TheSyndicateProject, and SeaNanners worked with 3BlackDot and released the game for PC on August 3, 2015. Two patches were made for the game, adding new ghosts and maps. Personal life Vanoss is half Korean and half Chinese and was born and raised in Toronto, Canada. He has a love for hockey and used to play, stating that he wants to make quality hockey videos in the future. Vanoss only revealed his face in a few videos, but his GTA V character greatly resembles him in real life (though he mostly wears an owl mask). He is known to be a very calm guy as well as a great joker, but as much as he enjoys messing around, when Vanoss plays seriously, he is quite experienced. He has recently helped create a game with other YouTubers called Dead Realm. Much like Garry's Mod game mode hide and seek. List Of Subscriber Milestones Evan hit 1 Million Subscribers On July 14, 2013. Evan hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 25, 2013. Evan hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 7, 2013. Evan hit 4 Million Subscribers On January 7, 2014. Evan hit 5 Million Subscribers On February 5, 2014. Evan hit 6 Million Subscribers On March 5, 2014. Evan hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 11, 2014. Evan hit 8 Million Subscribers On July 24, 2014. Evan hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 25, 2014. Evan hit 10 Million Subscribers On December 10, 2014. Evan hit 11 Million Subscribers On February 7, 2015. Evan hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 14, 2015. Evan hit 13 Million Subscribers On June 28, 2015. Evan hit 14 Million Subscribers On September 4, 2015. Evan hit 15 Million Subscribers On December 1, 2015. Evan hit 16 Million Subscribers On Feburary 5, 2016. Evan hit 17 Million Subscribers On May 4, 2016. List Of Video View Milestones Evan hit 250 Million Video Views On November 12, 2013. Evan hit 500 Million Video Views On February 26, 2014. Evan hit 750 Million Video Views On May 17, 2014. Evan hit 1.00 Billion Video Views On July 18, 2014. Evan hit 1.25 Billion Video Views On September 4, 2014. Evan hit 1.50 Billion Video Views On October 24, 2014. Evan hit 1.75 Billion Video Views On December 13, 2014. Evan hit 2.00 Billion Video Views On January 26, 2015. Evan hit 2.25 Billion Video Views On March 9, 2015. Evan hit 2.50 Billion Video Views On July 13, 2015. Evan hit 2.75 Billion Video Views On August 15, 2015. Evan hit 3.00 Billion Video Views On September 24, 2015. Evan hit 3.25 Billion Video Views On November 1, 2015. Quotes * "Hey guys. Vanoss here." (Sometimes his intro if he wants to point something out before the video) * "ALRIGHT!" (Starting of most of his newer videos) * "♪Come on down to the Olive Garden and get your free bread sticks♪" (Quote from Garry's Mod Hide 'n' seek) * "♪Come on down to the Kame House and get your Dragon Balls♪" (Quote from Garry's Mod Who) Trivia * According to Socialblade.com, VanossGaming is planned to have around 33.3 million subscribers by year 2020 with around 16.1 billion views. If he keeps this trend up by 2022, he'll be the #2 biggest channel on YouTube alongside other big YouTubers like PewDiePie, HolaSoyGerman., jacksepticeye, nigahiga, Smosh, and Markiplier. * He was also Nominated for "Trending Gamer" in The Game Awards 2014. * In one of his QnA videos, he said that he got the name Vanoss from his father who was into cars. The car that Evan states he got it from was a BMW car and which he got the name "VANOS" which was a part for the car. * His Outro Song (Afterglow - Reaktor Productions) also caught attention after using it as an outro and the song is now the most famous Reaktor Productions track. * He was featured in WatchMojo's "TopX" in the category of Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels taking the #2 spot, just beaten by PewDiePie. * Some of his videos were deleted by Spam404, mostly old ones. * Vanoss has his own dragon in the popular game Dragon City, called the Vanoss Dragon. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Two Billion Views Category:Three Billion Views Category:Four Billion Views Category:Five Billion Views